What Was Isn't
by Demonic-triplet-of-Askaban
Summary: Ok so Im really no good at summaries but Hermione isnt who she always thought she was and and everything changes but is change always bad? Find out! begainning is kinda boring but it'll get good Promise
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hermione Jane Granger had always been the frizzy/bushy-haired, know-it-all, book worm. She was the top of her class at Hogwarts, she had been Gryffindor Prefect and had just received the letter that she would also be Head Girl this year, and she also was easily the smartest witch of her time. She was also best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely together forming the famous "Golden Trio"; that last fact alone made her hated by all Slytherins and a prime target for Voldermort and his deatheaters; but to top it off she was also a Gryfinndor "Mud-Blood".

Or so she (and everyone else) thought…….

**(TBC)**

**(A/N ok I know the prologue was boring and you knew pretty much all of that but I had to put an intro so that being said if I don't get any reviews for this I'll understand but hang on with me it gets good I promise and if it don't…. Fred and George plushies for everyone! **

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I own nothing but neither do you!**


	2. Shocker

**Shocker**

"Hermione darling w-would you come down here honey? Jane Granger (Hermione's Mother) called up to her daughter's bedroom.

Hermione sighed as she closed her book (there's a shocker she was reading) _what now_ she grumbled irritably to herself. "Coming Mum" she yelled back.

She proceeded to grab her wand and check her self in her full length mirror. She had matured a lot and had developed what some called the "perfect body" and her normally unruly, frizzy, bush she called hair had considerably tamed and no fell in soft cascading curls down her back.

"Hermione!"

"I'm coming"

She gave herself one more quick check in the mirror and smiled at her reflection satisfied with her tight hip-hugging jeans and her favorite "I 3 Dorks" shirt

"HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"MOTHER I'M COMING!"

_Bloody hell I better get do there before she has an aneurism._ She chuckled to herself and with that she stuffed her wand in her back pocket (after all the war is still on) and bounded down the steps and into the living room.

"OK mum what was so…." She stopped dead in her tracks for there standing next to her mother and father where the Jones, two known deathereaters.

Shocked, unprepared, and unaware that today would be the last day of the life she knew.

_**T.B.C.**_

**(A/N ok I know not the best but I'm no writer (professional anyway) so please read and review I realize there isn't a whole lot to review but It would really make me happy! **   **so yeah hope to have next chapter up soon. Chao Ohhh and don't you just love cliffies!)**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was no Rich British Genius Writer so sadly I am not JK Rowling witch means I own nothing. tear…. although if I did why would it be on a fanfiction site?**


	3. Company

**A/N: Ok I've had this written for a while but I got my self grounded from the computer for a while so srry about that but here it is enjoy!**

**Company**

"HOLY SHIT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Hermione screamed at the deahearters as she recovered from the initial shock and regained her voice "AND TELL VOLDERMORT THAT IF ANOTHER DEATHEREATER EVER DARKENS MY DOORSTEP AGAIN I'LL CASTRATE HIS ASS!" she bellowed as she charged them wand at the ready.

Just as she reached the Jones couple and was about to hex them to the mars she was stopped by the strong arms of her dad

"Hermione its alright there not here to hurt us we all need to just sit down add have a long talk" Mr. Granger said trying to no avail to calm Hermione down all the time while Mrs. Granger stood in the corner shaking with the grief of the news Hermione was about to receive.

"Dad have you gone completely mental have you lost your bloody fucking mind I've told you about Voldermort and the deatheaters. Do you relize who they are and what they can do to use?" Hermione screamed her face red with rage.

"Hemione Jane Granger I am your father and you will not talk to me like that"

Mr. Granger replied tring to hold in his obvius anger at Hermione's outburst "And Yes I know who these people are better then you do as a matter of fact and no I have not lost my mind and you will do kindly to watch your mouth when we have company!" he finished as he lead Hermione over to the couch.

"Company, Company now deatheaters are bloody company. Yes what a lovely dinner party this shall be" she muttered to her self in a slightly crazed/confused voice as she allowed her dad to steer her over to the couch.

**T.B.C.**

**A/N ok I know not the best and if your not happy with this chapter your not alone neither am I but I've been really sick and I think its messin with my brain o well Please read and review it gives me warm fuzzies wow I don't think I'll ever say that again LOL any who hope you somewhat liked it Flamers Welcome**


End file.
